Origin Of Nodoze
by Nodoze
Summary: Nodoze First Learns Of His Powers
1. Chapter 1

This Is The Origin Of Nodoze

here i am, sitting in a cave with the only creature in this world that seems to except me, my buddy ferret . wow shit really went down hill fast.  
now i live in a box , with a ferret, in a cave, surronded by trolls, i think.  
just last week i was rebuilding a carburetor on my bonneville, now this.  
Is this my curse to be shuned by everyone for being different?

I rember that day at panera doing dishes. Maybe if i would have just called in sick my life would be normal still, maybe not.  
I rember my manager.

"cody get those teapots brought back and cleaned so we can all get outa here", barked megan.

"ya, im on it", i relectuntly told her.

somthing just felt off today, maybe it was my hangover from the party last night, maybe the general hatred for my managers making me stay late as my friends went home.  
I started preparing the sink, filling it with sanitizer solution and adding the dipit xp to the mix. So what if im adding more than whats needed, who measures?  
i sumberged the pots into the water and let them soak while i dealt with an anrgy customer.  
Shortly after i returned and started cleanign the pots with a scrubby pad, as i often called them.

as i started cleaning the pots i noticed a tingling in my hands, i figured it was dishpan hands and the chemicals stinging a cut.  
i continued cleaning.  
"son of a dog, that stings", i said.  
"dont let customers hear you talk like that we dont want a angry email or somthing", megan said.  
"ill show u angry email", i said as she walked away.  
as i kept cleaning the pain kept getting worse and then going away. then suddenly the most pain i had ever felt coursed through my hands and then. shhht(cutting sound) straight through the kettle,strange metal claws went, then retracted.  
"holy shit", i muttered. "what the hell".  
i rember a mixture of emotions confusion, curiosity, fear.  
"what am i gonna do now" as i thought to my self.  
i ditched the pot in the trash underneath some garbage and told the manager i was done.  
"check the bathrooms on the way out", megan told me.  
"sure", i said.  
i ran out the door and hoped into my car spinning tires out the parkinglot. as i rushed home i wondered what i would do, how it happened and when it would happen again.

What i didnt know was that it would happen again when i most needed it.  
The next day at work i was preparing sandwiches for customers when a man shadily dressed and obviously out of place for this kind of eating establishment entered. he walkd up to a cashier and pulled out a gun.  
I froze. for the cashier he was holding up wasnt just and cashier but my girlfriend brooke. Next thing i knew instint took over. i ran over and all of a sudden the claw like extremities came out again. the man fell over in fear and then quickly got up and took off.  
I looked around checking out the expressions on everyones faces, they were mixture of disbelief, fear,and curiosity.  
" I had heard of people like him, but i never thought they actually existed", said a lady.  
I looked at brooke, she had this look in her eyes that i had never seen before.  
"what are you some sort of a freak", she screamed. "youve decieved me al this time", " i trusted you, i LOVED you, get away from me".  
I looked at her in disbelief as a tear came to my eye. then i ran, ran as fast as i had ever ran straight out the door, got in my car and took off.i really dont rember a whole lot except for driving for a long time untill i ran out of money and gas. then i hoofed it.  
everyone who was there knew, how could i go back i rember thinking. The only person in the world that mattered to me hates me and doesnt want to have anything to do with me. i suppose my parents will find out somehow and will be devastated, but i cant go back, not now after all this.  
what am i gonna do i cant live in a cave with a ferret i found on the side of the road for the rest of my life.


	2. The Ferrett

"What the hell i cant move, i cant see." I sigh.  
"Is this another part of my abilities? But i can hear voices and grunts."   
"You gonna die soon boy", said a strange voice as it pulled the blindfold off my face.  
"Holy shit" i mutter.  
I've been captured by trolls, but they are just fairy tales, or supposed to be anyway...  
There's a group of them over near a fire conversing. All i can hear is mutters though.  
I hear something moving over in some garbage that immediatly gets my attention.  
It kinda sounds like the ferret. Then he peeks his head out of the trash and starts running toward me.  
I look from the trolls and to the ferret. Then i see him change.  
"This cant be real," i think to myself.  
The ferret has changed into a human.  
I watch the guy jump and do a roll as bonelike claws come protruding out of his hand (not unlike my own).  
He cuts the ropes and does a handspring over me to place himself between me and the troll.  
"You messed with the wrong person this time Grundor", the exferret said.  
I slowly start to get up and wonder what the heck is goin on.  
I watch as the exferret takes out the first troll then goes after another.   
"Get outta here I'll handle these guys," he yells. As i start to head back i hear him mutter, "I owe you this Grundor", under his breath.  
I run trying to find the cave entrance as i hear yowls of pain coming from the area i just left.   
I make it outside and wait, soon the mysterious ferret/man thing comes out .  
"What are you," I ask him, "some kinda freak?"  
"Well no more than you,"he said, "don't you think i figured you out while spending that time with you in a cave, no normal person follows a ferret into an undiscovered cave in the first place, now do they?"  
"Well i guess your right, but what are you a ferret or a human?" i inquired.  
"Well both actually, I can change into a human when needed, but i am a ferret and prefer to stay that way."   
"How come u have claws just like mine? Does this mean there are more people out there just like me," I asked.  
"Yes there are, alot more, but not all use their powers to take out freaks and mutants some would rather join their ranks," he explained to me.  
"But enough has been said here, there are more Trolls in there than you could possibly imagine and will probably come looking for us eventually, but for now we must go".   
"There is someone I'd like you to meet he can explain more to you than I." He starts walking away, then turning around he states, "oh and by the way you can call me Ferret."   
"Where are we goin," I asked.  
"Don't you mind that now, just follow me," Ferret. said.  
Eventually, after what seemed like a day's worth of walking we arrived at a City that i had never seen before. The sign said Welcome to Paragon City.  
And below that in barely legible writing it said, "Hollows for Trolls only".


	3. Enter JMFX

As Cody and Ferret arrive in town, a red white and blue blur flies past them and lands in a pile of garbage.

"Hey ole glory!!!" yells a voice from the alley "you okay?" Statesman is transported to the hospital before he can answer. 

They both turn to see a young guy in a goofy uniform resembling a medival joker"ah crap, i gotta do this myself again!" he says as he ice uppercuts a freakshow minion. 

"Nice outfit." cody yells as an unoticed freakshow heads his way. ferret leaps out taking down the freakshow yelling,"watch out" as cody turns to repel another would be attacker.  
"holy shit, your tundra the phalanxes laugh boy arnt you"?

"Naw, name's James Xaiver, but my real cape name is JMFX" shaking ferret and codys hands "and don't believe the hype that the phlanax feeds you. There's more to me than the bull they feed the media. I just go along because i owe someone BIG time" cody scoffs "Xaiver, Xaiver...why does that sound familar?" Just before JM could explain, an exhausted Statesman flies back to the scene. "So did you get em all rookie?" Xaiver stares angrily at Statesman "Yeah no thanks to you! If cody and Ferret didn't come, those TVheads would've torn me to shreds!" "Well you tore the hollows a new one on your own didn't you?" Statesman said sarcastically. Before JM could shoot back a camera crew arrived.

"This is Carrie Ultra with PNN, here with the Statesman after he single handedly raided a warehouse full of the freakshow. Statesman, do you have any words after this amazing feat of heorism?" Statesman stood proud and cocky "well i couldn't have done it alone..." as the real heroes began to walk into view "it took determination, working out, and write this down kids...i took my vitamins and said my prayers." Dumbfounded, JMFX stood next to Carrie "Hey asshole! what about us?" Statesman plucks him to the side saying "Out of my way snow-cone, you're blocking the lady." The reporter flirts with statesman and thanks him before sending it back to the studio...

Once the camera crew leaves, JMFX grabs Statesman by the throat "How dare you you self centered son of a dog! I'm tired of your shit. I'm tired of these suicide missions that the phlanax sends me on because you pussies don't want to break your nails"

Cody and Ferret look on in surprise but are intrigued "And let me ask you a question, where were you when my family was brutally murdered. Where were you when i went nuts and turned eastgate into a crater huh? You and the rest of the freedom cunts hid while back alley brawler risked his life to tame me before i reduced Paragon to a trashed snow globe!"

JMFX rips off the jester's costume then freezes it to statesman chest "take this job and shove it cause i'm tired of playing grinder monkey for you." 

Statesman tries to pry the frozen costume from his chest "what about your promise to your family? what about your uncle michael?"

"Backalley knows where to find me." Xaiver says as he throws on his street clothes. "My people wanted me to turn hero, but they didn't want me to be anyone's damn puppet!" then as he turns to walk away, he sees a stunned ferret and cody.

"Oh i'm sorry guys, want a brew or something to eat? I know a good place." Ferret and Cody just shake their heads to agree, still trying to piece together what just happened. "Good, you guys can tell me your stories and where you're headed."


	4. PCHA

" Ive got someone id like you guys to meet",said jmfx,"his name is staticwave, hes the leader of one of the biggest supergroups in Paragon city"  
"well lets meet him after lunch, im starved", said ferret.  
After lunch the three heroes head off into the heart of paragon city untill they reach the PCHA Base.  
"wow this is incredible, its huge", cody said to the group.

"follow me ill get us up to static",jmfx spoke.  
"hey cutie,he said as we walked by one of the members in the group.  
"well here we are, this is his office",jmfx said as we walked through the door.

"well you finaly decided to come join us and ditch that piece of crap phalanx thats been bossen you around all this time JM", a man in a chair said.  
"well for once your right static im done with that piece of shit statesman and the phalanx, im here to join you now static and i brought a new recruit", said JMFx,"you already know ferret and this is cody, he has only recently discovered his powers".  
"yes fresh meat, just given you crap kid", he laughingly said, well cody isnt a proper super hero name well have to fix that, the names static wave and its nice to have you aboard".

"well who said i want to be part of this i dont even know what this is or what i am anymore", cody said in frustaration.  
"dont worry we will help you figure everything out, now if you could escuse us ferret and jm you can wait down in the main hall and help yourself to the refreshments in the fridge", static said.

"kid i know youve been threw alot lately and you have alot of questions, alot of which only you can figure out but im here to help, if you want help that is", static stated.  
"come walk with me ill fill you in alittle, your not so different than any of the other people in here"."for one i have the ability to command electricity at my finger tips, and you have already seen that ferret has bone-like claws, every person in here has different abilitys some may look the same but each of you differ in many ways", he said.  
" the rest of humanity may not understand you but we do and we are willing to help you further your advancment of your gift, when you join the ranks of the pcha you join the ranks of many great warriors fighting everyday for the safety of those who shun us." static explained.  
"i know your going to tell me we have to do it because if we dont then everyone will be in jepordy against thos who wanna cause harm to everyone else, right", cody said.  
"exactly, you are catching on quick, but its not a bunch of bull its the truth of why every hero here is fighting everyday for what is right without us there would be no way humanity would survive and we all would be doomed by the villians out there", static elaborated.  
" i can already see the good in you and can tell you will make a great hero with your abilitys, i would like to invite you to join the pcha and if you make a good leader and teamate you will have room for advancment, we are always looking for good leaders from within", he said.  
" well i dont know, im going to need some time to think on this", cody said.  
as the two heroes reach the end of the halway and enter an elevator which takes them to the dormortories, static points out the room five doors down and to the left.  
" this will be your room, you can stayt here until you make your decision", "i will be returning to my office you can find me there if you need me good night".

JMFX and Ferret enter the hallway behind static and head toward him. 'So is he in,' Ferret and JM asked him."  
"ya the kid has potential he just has to realize it", static said "he will come around they always do", with a smirk on his face.

after a restless night of debating cody finaly relizes that he must do whats right, he had nothing to go back, no family or friends. In the morning hours cody seeks out static.  
"static i have made my decision, i have been up all night thinking about this and i say yes, im aboard if you want me", cody spoke.  
"ya we want you but cody doesnt do a superhero justice, im going to give you the name nodoze for staying up like that, most people would have actually slept on it after all you have been through," static said " report to training with ferret at 0900".


End file.
